


Seeking Twin Suns

by unassumingvenusaur



Series: SRCU (Sahri Rhoshaan Cinematic Universe) [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bisexual Character, Biting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Have to mention this is V shaped from the WoL and not a triangle, Lesbian Character, Lots of Y'shtola ribbing Raha which 5.4 proved to be a more canon dynamic than i'd realized, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Pre-5.4, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, suncat fans feast, who sometimes makes compromises for her bi gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassumingvenusaur/pseuds/unassumingvenusaur
Summary: After defeating the hippogryphs rampaging about Mor Dhona, G'raha and Y'shtola engage Sahri in some much-needed relaxation.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Series: SRCU (Sahri Rhoshaan Cinematic Universe) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Seeking Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as pure self-indulgence after breathing a sigh of relief at the end of 5.3 and I continue to just operate off the mindset of "well why _not_ make it public" so here we are. 
> 
> I'm lot more used to threesomes where all parties are involved with one another so writing this took some slight extra consideration. I'm at least personally content with it!
> 
> Follows [_Her Name_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800083/chapters/68058715) but doesn't require it.
> 
> The Warrior of Light in this fic is named Sahri Rhoshaan.

With a confident cast of Glare, Sahri strikes down the last of the hippogryphs rampaging through this region of North Silvertear. Scanning the environment to make certain, she breaks into a triumphant grin.

“That’s all of them, Raha!” 

“Already?” the man asks with a hint of disappointment. He shakes his head, a smile rising to his face. “Ah, well. I suppose it was rather straightforward in terms of an adventure.”

“It doesn’t have to be over yet,” Sahri tells him, walking to his side and placing a hand on his back. “Do you want to check on the other Scions’ progress?” The horde of hippogryphs had fanned out somewhat by the time the Scions arrived on the scene, so they had chosen to split into groups. Or rather, Sahri and G’raha had dashed off ahead of Alisaie and Alphinaud without so much as a word.

G’raha shakes his head emphatically. “Oh no, no. I’d fear Alisaie’s rampage far more than the hippogryphs’ if I dared to intrude on her hunting grounds.” Sahri bursts into a fit of giggles, G’raha soon joining her in laughter.

“You’re right. That girl wouldn’t hesitate to skewer you, Raha!” 

Sahri’s heart is light. When was the last time she’d been able to feel so carefree about an adventure of hers? Even her romp with Leofard and his Redbills had taken on grave importance before long. The answer, Sahri realized, was likely when she’d last been able to laugh alongside Raha in this stretch of Mor Dhona. G’raha Tia, who she’d forced open the doors of the Crystal Tower to see again as she’d dreamed for years...G’raha Tia, freed from his duties to the Crystarium and Allag both...G’raha Tia, the newest member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn...It all seemed too good to be true, but here he was, brightening her day with his smile.

“Well?” she asks him with a tilt of her head, calming from her laughter. “How does it feel, Raha? To go on a little adventure with me again?” The man’s eyes grow fond.

“It is exhilarating!” he tells her, excitedly taking her hands in his. “The way my blood is coursing through my veins...Ah, I truly feel what it is like to be a young man, again. I’d have the energy to continue the hunt for hours…” Sahri quirks her eyebrow with a suggestive look, pulling one of her hands from his to instead place on his chest. 

“Is that so?” she asks. “It would be a shame to let that energy go to waste…” G’raha’s ears immediately perk up, his face flushing red to match his hair. Gods, why was he so adorable?

“A-Ah…” He rubs the back of his head shyly but wills some confidence into his smile. “Well, you’ll find I’m far from opposed to...working through some of it.”

“I see. Then…” Sahri grins and gives the man a shove, sending him staggering back. G’raha wasn’t the only one who was feeling young. “Try to keep up with me, Raha!” She waves and takes off in a dash.

“Wha--Sahri!” He watches her, stunned for a few moments before he realizes the distance she’s gaining over him. “Where are you--Come back here!” 

“These boots are awful for running,” she yells back at him, seeing he too is grinning. “Surely you can catch me!”

“If that is your challenge, then you’d best prepare yourself, Sahri Rhoshaan!” G’raha laughs, and Sahri does in turn.

Sahri’s heart pounds in exertion, and for once, she can enjoy it--no Ascians or Garleans or Eulmorans on her tail. She can direct it purely towards the pursuit of a fun time, and by the gods did she intend to. She leads Raha on a chase through North Silvertear, eventually coming across St. Coinach’s Find. Rammbroes stands outside, and Sahri waves to him as she passes--The man bursts into laughter when he sees who is chasing her. He says something that Sahri cannot make out, as she is already on the northeastern path out of the settlement. The Crystal Tower looms overhead, the same icy blue crystal covering the area through which she ran--smaller crystal structures jutting all across the landscape. 

Sahri looks back to check on Raha’s progress, but is shocked to find he is no longer behind her. Had he stopped to speak with Rammbroes? She slows, pondering if she should stop as well, but suddenly catches a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. By the time she realizes, it is too late--Raha pounces at her from atop one of the small crystal structures. He catches Sahri in his arms and sends the two tumbling, bursting out in twin fits of laughter and giggles as they roll. They slow and settle in a small crystal alcove, Raha coming to rest atop her. Their laughter quiets, leaving the two beaming at one another--hearts pounding, eyes locked.

“You’re a crafty one to be able to surprise me like that, Raha.” 

“I do have some experience in eluding you,” he reminds her with no small pride, “and you led me directly into an area with abundant natural cover. It was a simple exercise in leading you to believe I’d ceased my pursuit.” 

“Colour me impressed,” Sahri coos, eyes lidded. She pulls him into a deep kiss, one the man gladly returns--they had energy to burn, after all. Sahri moans into G’raha’s mouth to make her mood clear, but it seems the man does not need a reminder. His hands push aside her hair and trail down the sides of her face, her neck, before coming to rest on the clasp of her robe. He exposes the skin of her neck and collar to the cool Mor Dhonan air…

And surprises her with a relentless barrage of light kisses all over her face.

“R--Raha?!” she squeaks, ears twitching. “What are you--Th-that--” Sahri is thrown into a new fit of giggles. “That tickles, you!”

“Does it, now?” the man asks with a sly smile. “How inconsiderate of me.” He immediately resumes his onslaught, extending the range of the pecks beyond her face to include her neck and beyond. Sahri squirms, pinned beneath the man.

“H-How dare you!” Sahri manages between giggles. “You are--ahaha!--mad with power, G’raha Tia!”

Oh, here was the G’raha Tia she’d first fallen in love with all those years ago, fully reemerged from the shell of the spiritually wizened Exarch. A playful, charming man, mischievous and bursting with life. It was even here that their relationship had first bloomed--among crystals much like these, as she recalls. The two of them struck a natural rapport almost immediately, and it did not take many days of stolen glances and flirtatious exchanges before one of their excursions ended with their lips pressed against one another’s. Sahri had been carried away in a few men’s charm, but never before had her interest been reciprocated--leaving near every aspect of her relationship with G’raha feeling thrilling and new. How often she’d laughed in those days...Much as she was doing now. 

Sahri stirs from her nostalgia when she notices one of G’raha’s teasing kisses to her neck linger...Followed by the gentle scrape of teeth against skin. She inhales sharply.

“Mmmmm…” she hums with delight. “Raha…”

“My, hardly an hour since your acceptance and you already have the Scions’ crown jewel flat on her back? I thought you to be a patient man, but you waste no time, G’raha Tia.” 

Sahri and G’raha jolt in unison at the new voice, both scrambling to sitting positions. And who was there, smiling upon Sahri but…

“Shtola?” Sahri might usually be embarrassed at being caught in an intimate moment, but she was long past that point with Y’shtola. Instead, she beams at her. “I take it you finished off the rest of the hippogryphs?”

“Aye, to Alisaie’s dismay,” the woman confirms. “She tried to claim that she weakened them for me and that I ‘stole her kills,’ as she put it. I told her that if I could finish off my tea before she some common hippogryphs, perhaps they deserved to be stolen. She stormed off in quite a huff, after that. I believe Alphinaud ran after to console her.” Sahri giggles at the tale, Y’shtola’s eyes narrowing affectionately. 

“Oh, Alisaie…” Sahri shakes her head in exasperation. That girl...Before she can muse further, she hears G’raha clear his throat.

“We have concluded on our end, as well,” Raha informs Y’shtola, standing to his feet. Sahri can’t help but notice his cheeks are still dyed pink. “You’ve come to see us back to the Rising Stones, I take it.” 

“See you back?” The woman tilts her head. “Why would I? We are in no hurry.”

“No?” G’raha’s brows raise in surprise, and he rubs the back of his head. “Then, erm...Might I ask why you’ve sought us out, Ms. Rhul?”

“...Call me that again and I’ll set your tail aflame, catboy.” Y’shtola’s death glare sends the man staggering backwards. The woman turns her head towards Sahri and resumes giving her a sweet smile. “For your information, I was helplessly in the thrall of the sweet siren’s song of this one’s laughter. I could not but seek out the source.” Sahri blushes deep and smiles, ears wiggling happily. “Though I do gather I’ve intruded on a rather private moment. Would you like me to leave you two be, Sahri?”

“Oh, no, not at all!” Sahri shakes her head, indicating the ground beside her for Y’shtola to sit. “I’d adore your company. And I’m certain Raha won’t mind, either.”

“Oh, I was not fussed about whether _he_ minded,” Y’shtola tells her, checking the ground before daintily taking a seat next to Sahri. Y’shtola leans against her, affectionate.

“For the record, I would like to say that I indeed do not mind.” G’raha takes his seat on Sahri’s opposite side, and he smiles, seeming to have regained his composure. “We are all comrades here, and as Sahri’s equal partner, you are entitled to every bit as much time with her as I.” His face is bright, as if he hopes to impress Y’shtola with his words.

“...Was this man always so incessantly servile, Sahri?” she asks instead, G’raha’s face falling and Sahri breaking into a new laugh.

“He was actually quite the free spirit when I first met him!” Sahri insists. Y’shtola glances at the nearly pouting man and then back to Sahri, doubt in her eyes. “He still is now, I think--He just gets shy sometimes. Especially regarding me.” Sahri turns to him, tenderly placing a hand on his cheek. “I, for one, think it is adorable.” G’raha’s ears perk, the smile returning to his face.

“Hm. Well, if he can make you laugh like that I heard, I’ve certainly no reason to object,” Y’shtola concedes with a smile. Sahri nuzzles the woman gratefully. 

“And without you, my friend, Sahri may well not be able to laugh at all,” G’raha adds, leaning against Sahri as Y’shtola does. “I can never thank you enough for taking her in and restoring peace to her heart.” Y’shtola shakes her head.

“I did not do that--she did, herself. I was never a woman to guide one by the hand.” 

“You say that…” Sahri begins, placing a hand on Y’shtola’s shoulder. “But I would have been lost without your support, Shtola. I...I still would be,” she admits. Y’shtola’s eyes widen, and she wraps her arm around Sahri’s waist, holding her tightly.

“...That is one thing you will always have, moonbeam,” Y’shtola tells her in a hushed, intimate voice.

“‘Moonbeam?’” G’raha is smiling in delight. “Oh, that is truly precious. Might I--”

“No.” Y’shtola’s curt reply has G’raha recoiling. Her hold on Sahri tightens. “If you wish to call her some affectionate nickname, you had best come up with your own.” 

“O-Of course. Pray forgive me, Y’shtola.” G’raha bows his head in apology, but any tension in the air instantly dissipates at the sound of Sahri’s laugh.

“Oh, I love you both.” Sahri takes each of their hands in hers, smiling widely. “It’s a gift to be able to take a moment with the both of you. To know that you’re both safe, with me…”

“It is a welcome change to know none of us are staring down mortal peril,” G’raha agrees. “And gods...to be in Mor Dhona again, after so many years…”

“I recall finding North Silvertear particularly beautiful,” Y’shtola comments. “And the way the aether flows through the environment is a fascinating sight. I suspect the Crystal Tower may be responsible for its uniqueness…”

“The Crystal Tower…That reminds me.” Sahri turns to G’raha, a nostalgic look in her eyes. “I was thinking, Raha--wasn’t it somewhere near here our relationship first began?” G’raha’s eyes brighten in recollection.

“I believe you’re correct,” G’raha confirms, taking a wistful glance around the area. “I remember the pride I felt that day. I’d resolved to pull you aside--you, the woman newly known far and wide as the Warrior of Light--and confess what my heart felt. That you were one of the most gorgeous and charming--not to mention inspiring--women I had ever known, and that I did so desperately wish to know the feeling of you in my arms. To my shock, you did not turn me away, but responded with enthusiasm…”

“Well, you did a very good job at making me _feel_ beautiful.” Sahri still remembers how her heart raced at the way the man looked upon her, that day...Her heart begins to race in quite the same manner in the present. She bites her lip, and the heat rising in her eyes is met by G’raha’s own. Sahri’s core twists pleasantly. Ah, Y’shtola’s presence had not shaken the _energy_ between the two from earlier…

“I would not have expected you to be the one who took initiative,” Y’shtola directs at G’raha. The man laughs and gives her a shrug. Good, Sahri thinks--he was becoming more comfortable with the woman’s banter.

“I do have my moments of confidence,” the man informs Y’shtola. 

“Indeed he does,” Sahri confirms, a hint of desire in her voice. “I do so enjoy them…” She hears Y’shtola chuckle beside her.

“My, you sound eager to indulge yourself, moonbeam,” Y’shtola teases. “I haven’t forgotten what I stumbled across here. By all means--do not hold back on my accord. Perhaps I may even be of some assistance…”

Sahri’s eyes go wide and she turns to Y’shtola, mouth slightly agape. The woman is smiling, betraying nary a hint of uncertainty.

“You...really wouldn’t mind?” Sahri asks, dumbfounded. Given Y’shtola’s sometimes testy relationship with G’raha, her occasional possessiveness, and her complete lack of interest in men, Sahri had assumed the idea completely off the table. G’raha and Y’shtola, delighting her together...It was far from a new concept--she could not count the number of nights she’d shared a bed with Aymeric and Lucia both--but to have that with _these_ two...Suddenly, her orison robe feels sweltering, constricting. She shrugs it off, and Y’shtola’s hands immediately come to rest on her bare arms.

“Enthusiastic…” she coos. “And no, I would not. Your happiness is far too precious to me, sweet Lukah. If it would bring you satisfaction, if it would draw forth more of that beautiful laughter...I would gladly participate. I fully intend to be a part of your life, after all. That extends beyond its most personally convenient aspects.”

“Oh, Toya…” Tears prickle at Sahri’s eyes, and she smiles widely. Gods, she loves this woman...She truly could rely on her, trust her with anything...Sahri hugs her tightly, an embrace which Y’shtola gladly returns, stroking her hair. Sahri purrs happily, leaning into her...and completely oblivious to the tomato-red face of the man behind her.

“I fear your man may be less amenable, however,” Y’shtola tells her, directing Sahri’s attention to G’raha. The man’s ears perk in surprise, and he immediately begins to stammer.

“Th-that is not...I wholeheartedly agree with everything you have said, Y’shtola, I truly do. I feel much the same. It’s simply…” He stares at the woman, and Sahri catches his gaze briefly flickering downwards--head no doubt suddenly swimming with thoughts of what lay beneath Y’shtola’s black dress. “...A rather sudden leap.” Y’shtola frowns.

“Rest assured, I am not asking you to lay your hands on me,” she tells him bluntly. “Or any other part of you, for that matter. In fact, I would be quite cross if you did. Trust me when I say that never in my life has a man captured my fancy. You will not be the first.” 

“That...is admittedly not very comforting.” G’raha averts his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. Y’shtola lets out a deep sigh.

“I was given to believe men often fantasized about these sorts of situations,” she mutters under her breath. “If you intend to stay by Sahri’s side, we will need to get used to one another, because I do as well. You...do not repulse me, G’raha Tia. Let that be enough. For Sahri, if nothing else.”

G’raha closes his eyes and furrows his brow, rubbing his chin in thought. Sahri places a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Raha,” she reassures. “You can say no. You always can. I will never be angry with you for expressing your true feelings.” Her hand moves to cup his cheek, and the man opens his eyes--those enrapturing stark red eyes, welling with affection. “I love you, no matter what. So don’t force yourself into something uncomfortable for my sake.” Y’shtola nods her head in agreement.

“A lovely sentiment indeed. I do apologize if it seems I am strong-arming you into something unwanted. Forcefulness does not well suit these matters.” Y’shtola turns Sahri’s head back towards her, giving her a sweet smile. And yet, there is unmistakable heat in her eyes. “Though I do not intend to leave without taking my own moment of indulgence. Sahri and I may find another location, if you so wish.”

Sahri’s face flushes, eyes lidding. Their bodies held together, she could feel the softness of Y’shtola’s form...The woman’s intense gaze stirred no less in her than G’raha’s--and came backed with many months of shared domesticity she’d never experienced with G’raha. Sahri knew well the joys of being at her loving mercy...The warmth G’raha had drawn from her redirected itself all at once, and she leans forward to give the woman a deep kiss, lightly moaning. She desperately wanted to be touched, whether it was by G’raha or Y’shtola’s hands.

“So very impatient…” Y’shtola chides with a smile, breaking the kiss. “You know, moonbeam...Perhaps Mor Dhona will serve as something of a beginning for the two of us, as well.” Sahri tilts her head.

“A beginning? But we’ve already been together for…” She attempts to do some mental calculations, but they disappear into the haze of lust. “...A while,” she decides on. 

“Well, yes. But never in my true body,” Y’shtola reminds her. “You’ve been so busy assisting G’raha and Krile in forming a new seal for the Crystal Tower that we’ve hardly had a moment together. My soul may possess the same contours as my body, but surely there is an altogether different quality to being with my complete self.” Her complete self...Sahri smiles. 

“...You’re right, of course. And I will relish these moments of respite with you.” Sahri kisses the woman again, lingering. She breaks it when she feels a hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Sahri turns, and there is G’raha, smiling. While still slightly red, his face held none of the discomfort it had moments earlier.

“I would like to partake of that respite as well, if you would but allow me,” G’raha tells her, confidence unfaltering. 

“That...was a rather quick turnaround,” Sahri points out. “Are you certain, Raha? I told you that you didn’t have to force it…”

“I’m not,” G’raha insists. “I merely needed to push through some...initial embarrassment. I am not a boy, but a man, and I do know how to compose myself.” He reaches his hands to hold Sahri’s face. “I have been granted a second chance to live alongside you, and I will not let it go to waste. If Y’shtola is amenable to spending that time together, then I will gladly. I certainly cannot blame her for adoring you so.”

Sahri’s body pulses with impossible heat, pressed between the loving embrace of her two dear Seekers. She could only imagine the deep red colour of her face. She needed to be touched, and now. 

“Hm. I suspected you might change your tune,” Y’shtola says with a smirk. She pushes Sahri towards the man. “Go on, then. I know how to share.”

G’raha eagerly pulls Sahri into an open-mouthed kiss, and the fun finally begins. Sahri throws her arms around the man and wastes no time in returning his tongue’s ministrations, allowing any sounds to slip out which may. A kiss at the back of her neck prompts a gasp--Y’shtola presses herself flush against Sahri’s back, hands roaming about her body to free Sahri from her remaining clothing while G’raha continues his kiss full-force. She stacks her love’s robe, dress, boots, tights, and bra neatly to the side, and when she once more presses herself against Sahri, the woman feels her bare breasts against her back. No doubt she’d pulled down her own dress, and Sahri delighted at the smooth warmth of her skin. 

“You should use your teeth,” Y’shtola tells G’raha in a breathy voice. “My moonbeam is _quite_ fond of that.” 

On cue, the man pulls his tongue back and nibbles at Sahri’s lower lip. Near-simultaneously, Y’shtola sinks her teeth into Sahri’s neck, and Sahri lets out a strangled noise which morphs into a loud moan. Oh, _fuck_ , she wasn’t ready for this, not in the slightest bit. She loved it. Sahri slides her hands under G’raha’s shirt and slides it over his head, moving to trace her fingers over his chest, his abdomen, his arms--all of which survived his multi-year stasis remarkably. His new outfit hid it more than ever, but the man _did_ have tone to his form, and she would savour it. 

While she does, Y’shtola continues to decorate her neck with bites. The woman’s hands trail up her legs, momentarily teasing her folds--yes, Sahri was already sopping wet, and how could she not be?--before sliding up her torso to her chest. She cups Sahri’s breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, and Sahri is quickly losing coherence--of her mind and the sounds she makes, both. She’d be tempted to compare it to her experience in Eulmore were the situations not so diametric in their contrast. One was an act of despair with no regard for her safety or personhood, a romp with those who did not care a whit for Sahri the woman. The other, a coordinated act of pleasure with her as the undeniable focus, two she could love and trust above all else taking care of her as they all enjoyed a hard-won peace. And hard-won peace of mind, at that…

One of Y’shtola’s hands leaves Sahri’s chest for her face, pulling apart she and G’raha’s kiss and claiming the woman’s lips with her own--Sahri lets out a high-pitched moan of surprise. G’raha takes a moment to catch his breath. 

“I thought...you said you knew how to share,” G’raha manages between pants, grinning widely.

“I did,” Y’shtola begins, briefly breaking she and Sahri’s kiss, “but I never claimed to be skilled at it.” G’raha gives a hearty laugh. “Why don’t you use this time to prepare her?” the woman suggests before sliding her tongue into Sahri’s mouth once more.

“Oh, that is a most excellent idea,” G’raha agrees. As Y’shtola claims Sahri’s mouth and teases her chest, the man presses his hands to her navel and trails downwards, feeling down her legs and momentarily massaging the soles of her feet with his thumbs. Sahri’s toes curl in contentment. He then travels back upwards, one hand resting on her hip, while the other…

“Mmmmmnnnnnf…!” Sahri cannot help but make a loud sound into Y’shtola’s mouth when G’raha plunges a finger into her soaking core. Y’shtola pulls their lips apart.

“As much as I enjoy your tongue, I’m _very_ curious to hear the kinds of sounds you make going forward, moonbeam.” Y’shtola throws a glance towards G’raha. “I’ll trust you to take the lead on this, then. Do try not to disappoint me.”

“I can only endeavour to do my best,” G’raha tells her before slipping a second finger inside Sahri. This time, the sound she makes is free to ring through the open air. 

“Mmm...Beautiful.” Y’shtola nibbles her ear, and Sahri squeaks. 

Thus they set into motion--Y’shtola redoubling her efforts at Sahri’s chest while G’raha continues to stretch and prepare her with his fingers. Sahri allows her body to fall slack, leaning back into Y’shtola and slipping further into delirium as the woman supports her weight. Y’shtola whispers heated praise and intimate expressions of adoration into her ear as she does. Between it all, Sahri is vaguely aware of coming around G’raha’s fingers. Eventually, they withdraw, and Sahri hears the sound of the man shuffling down his pants.

“Would you like this, Sahri?” he asks her, holding his cock and giving it a few strokes. His smile is so precious, Sahri thinks. His cock drips with pre, and she wants it in her mouth...but she wants it between her legs even moreso.

“ _Please_ ,” Sahri manages to rasp. Y’shtola’s hands leave her chest to pull Sahri’s legs wide apart. 

“You heard the woman,” she says. “Have at her.” 

“You do not have to tell me twice.” G’raha gleefully lines up his tip with Sahri’s entrance and pushes inside. Sahri gasps, pressing herself back against Y’shtola as G’raha gently eases into her, allowing her sufficient time to adjust so as not to cause any pain. 

“So you do know how to treat a lady,” Y’shtola remarks, satisfaction in her voice. She once more whispers into Sahri’s ear. “I’m glad that you’re at least discerning in your men, Lukah. You deserve no less.”

“N...None of this would be worth it without her utmost comfort,” G’raha gasps as he bottoms out, his full length now safely inside Sahri. Gods, does Sahri reel. To be pressed flush between two of her dearest loves, body filled and alight with pleasure...What greater bliss could there be than this? 

“You enjoy it when he fucks you, don’t you, Sahri?” Y’shtola coos. She takes Sahri’s hand in hers and laces their fingers together. “You want that now, yes? Go on. Tell him as much.” 

“ _Raha_ ,” Sahri begs, voice trembling. “I-I...I want…” One of the man’s hands rests on her face, the other tangling their fingers together much as Y’shtola had just done. 

“I know, my love,” he tells her, smiling ilms from her own lips. “And I will gladly deliver…”

G’raha pulls back his hips, and Sahri cries out when he gives his first earnest thrust.

“ _Raha!_ ”

Needing little time to build up his pace, the man sets into a relentless rhythm of thrusts--Sahri has not the focus to roll her hips in turn.

“R-Raha…” she moans out again. The electric pleasure of fingers upon her chest and lips at her neck soon draw her attention. “Sht...Shtola…” The two poles of sensation vie for dominance in her mind, and she finds she can concentrate on neither. “Rah--Shtol--Rah--Shtol-- _Ah…_ ” Instead, she gives herself to the ecstasy, all pleasure blurring into one. Y’shtola chuckles behind her.

“The man may do nothing for me, but the sounds of your delight alone have made this _more_ than worth it,” Y’shtola tells her. “We’ll have to do this again. And again, perhaps. And again…” Sahri nearly clenches down then and there at the thought. Again, Y’shtola chuckles. “I do love you, moonbeam…”

“And I--I love--I love you as well, Sahri,” G’raha huffs out as he continues to fuck her against Y’shtola.

“I…I-I…” Sahri squeezes both of her loves’ hands, tears of joy prickling at the corners of her eyes. “I...love…….”

Sahri gasps, thrashing back against an ever-steady Y’shtola as she comes around G’raha’s cock. The man thrusts through a few more moments of her high before making a pleased noise himself, loosing his seed somewhere deep within her. Head laid back upon Y’shtola’s shoulder, Sahri’s gaze as she comes down from her pleasure is directed upwards, her sight filled with naught but the beautiful blue skies above. 

At some point, G’raha slips himself out of her.

“W-Well?” he asks, smiling with some humour at Y’shtola. “Are you...disappointed?”

“Hmmm…” There is amusement in the woman’s voice, and she smirks, tapping her cheek to feign thought. She turns her eyes down towards Sahri. “Perhaps we should leave that determination to the woman on the receiving end. Well, Sahri? How are you feeling?”

“I...I feel…” Sahri beams at no one in particular. In lieu of words, she sighs in delight, earning laughter from both of her partners.

“To my ears, that is a success.” Y’shtola lightly scratches Sahri’s hair. “Would it be too much to enlist your tongue in bringing me my own release?” she asks her. “I find myself quite wound up…” Sahri nods languidly.

“I...think I can do that,” she tells Y’shtola with a smile. Haltingly, she sits up, G’raha helping her turn around as Y’shtola pulls off the rest of her dress and frees her folds to open air. Sahri gingerly leans forward, placing her hands on Y’shtola’s thighs before lowering herself to the junction of her legs. Sahri moans softly at the familiar taste, and Y’shtola exhales with no small relief.

“There we are…” Y’shtola leans back, one of her hands moving to play with her chest while the other slowly strokes Sahri’s hair. She raises an eyebrow when G’raha scoots forward, but relaxes as he holds his hand above Sahri’s hair.

“Might I also…?” he asks. Y’shtola smiles at him and nods. Before long, there are two hands petting Sahri as her ears twitch in contentment. 

This happiness...These were the moments that made everything worth it, Sahri thinks as she continues to lap at Y’shtola’s clit and folds. This is what she fought for, year upon year...This peace. This love. She’d gladly endure several Firsts’ worth of suffering and pain for time like this. For those she loved...For a future. 

It was a future she’d fight to protect with every last onze of her strength. To the very edge...

**Author's Note:**

> At my gf's encouragement I'm actually starting to venture into Twitter for the first time with an FFXIV fan account, it's [@sahrirhoshaan](https://twitter.com/sahrirhoshaan) if you're curious but don't expect much lol


End file.
